


Numb

by starker_thorki



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Mourning, Peter Parker - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, Starker, home coming, i hate my life, infinity war fucking killed me, spiderman - Freeform, starker fucked me up, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_thorki/pseuds/starker_thorki
Summary: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERSMAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERSTony couldn’t comprehend the moment. He didn’t know what was happening. He was confused, devastated and he was.. scared.“Mr Stark.”Tony was lost, he turned to Peter and when their eyes met, Tony’s heart stung. Peter was panicking, looking at himself, looking around and then back to looking at Tony. The next words that came out of the boys mouth made Tony’s heart sink into a void.MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERSMAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SAD 
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT RHEEEE

Tony couldn’t comprehend the moment. He didn’t know what was happening. He was confused, devastated and he was.. scared.

 

“ _Mr Stark_.” 

 

Tony was lost, he turned to Peter and when their eyes met, Tony’s heart stung. Peter was panicking, looking at himself, looking around and then back to looking at Tony. The next words that came out of the boys mouth made Tony’s heart sink into a void.

 

“I— I don’t feel so good.”

 

Tony doesn’t hesitate to say — “You’re alright.”

 

He doesn’t know who he’s trying to convince more, the kid or himself.

 

_You’re alright. You’re alright. You’re alright._

 

“I don’t understand. — Mr Stark, I don’t understand what’s happen—“ As the words fall from Peter’s tongue, he reaches for Tony and falls onto him, grasping onto him, hoping that Tony could keep him there, could let him stay.

 

“I don’t want to go. Please. Mr. Stark. I — I don’t want to go. Please!” 

 

Tony looks at him now, he doesn’t know what to do, he is utterly helpless. He holds the boy, he holds him with everything he has. Maybe if he held him tight enough he wouldn’t disappear, wouldn’t slip through Tony’s fingertips. 

 

Peter continuously mumbles the words ‘Please’, ‘I don’t want to go’ and every time Tony hears those words come out of the innocent, young teen it adds more guilt inside of him.

 

Peter falls and the impact makes Tony lose his grip and now they’re both on the floor, Tony grasping Peters arms, rubbing small circles in place and that’s when Peter looks up at him, right into his eyes, tears flowing onto his cheeks and he whispers— “ _I’m sorry_.” 

 

Tony doesn’t have time to reply or add any reassurance because Peter slowly starts to fade away and in a matter of seconds he was gone. Nothing but tiny speckles of ash that was sprawled across Tony’s hands and clothes.

 

Tony feels like he is paralysed. He moved into a sitting position but he felt numb. He unintentionally started rocking back and forth and he didn’t hold back the tears that threatened his cheeks. Tony was powerless.

 

He shut his eyes. It didn’t do him any good because the only thing that came were memories of Peter and his journey of becoming an Avenger.

 

-*-

 

**Leaning over to grab the door for Peter seemed like a good idea at the time but that action leading to Parker thinking it was a hug didn’t really go to plan.**

 

**“No this isn’t a hug. I’m just getting the door for you.”**

 

**“Oh.”**

 

**“Yeah we aren’t there yet.”**

 

~~**The first actual hug Peter received from Tony was a goodbye hug and that’s another guilt that Tony adds within himself.** ~~

 

-*-

 

**On Tony’s call, Peter webbed from the sky and snatched Cap’s shield from him and landed (just like a superhero — may he add) swiftly and perfectly.**

 

**“Great job kid!” Tony says, looking at the kid. In this moment he actually felt a sense of warmth and proudness. He smiled.**

 

**“Thanks!”**

 

-*-

 

**Tony looks at Peter sincerely and he listens, and not just hears it in one ear and its out the other in a second, he really listens, because in this moment for some reason, Peter makes Tony soft.**

 

**“When you can do things that I can.. but you don’t.” Peter says, looking from Tony to the floor. “And then the bad things happen.”**

**Peter says more firmly now, he looks to Tony. Staring right at him, dead on.**

 

**“They happen because of you.”**

 

-*-

 

One memory hurt him the most. 

 

-*-

 

**“Wow Mr. Stark! Your garage is awesome. I — wow!” Peter says as Tony shows him around his workspace. Peter’s face is lit up with glee. He’s smiling, all teeth and Tony can’t help but reciprocate.**

 

**“Figured you like engineering, technology. So I thought you could play around in here — with the exception of touching my multi-million dollar projects.” Tony says, watching the kid practically bounce around the room to all the different machinery.**

 

**“Are you serious? Wow.”**

 

**“Enjoy kid.”**

 

**“Thank you Mr. Stark!” Peter says as he non-thinkingly wraps his arms around the man.**

 

**Tony is shocked for a moment before Peter pulls away.**

 

**“I — I’m sorry!” Peter says frantically.**

 

**“It’s okay kid, you’re happy. I get it.” Tony says sending him a small smile. “Now let me show you how this works.”**

 

~~**The two didn’t stop fiddling with wires, cables and metals until they fell asleep on each of the chairs placed in the room.** ~~

 

-*-

 

Tony opened his eyes. His face was wet with tears and the air made his cheeks numb but it didn’t matter because he won’t be moving for a while.


End file.
